The New Life of Amy and Cream
by ShadowKitsune77
Summary: Four years had passed since the defeat of Eggman and Sonic decided to leave to go traveling. Feeling depressed and angry, Amy with the help of Cream sets up her own bounty hunting business, soon they get their chance to become heroes in their own right.
1. Chapter 1 Amy's New Look

**The New Life of Amy**

**And Cream**

**Chapter 1: Amy's New Look**

It had been four whole years since Eggman's last defeat and the Dr hadn't been heard from since. It was at that moment much to Amy's dismay that Sonic had decided to travel the world.

(Four years ago)

"Do you really have to go?" Amy questioned as she gave Sonic a doleful look.

"Eggman's gone," Sonic told Amy as he smiled at her. "And normal crime is at an all time low for the first time in years, I'm not really needed here right now."

"But..." Amy started to protest but Sonic placed a finger on her lips before he clasped Amy's hand in both of his.

"Amy...a hero goes where he's needed," Sonic explained to the pink hedgehog as tears started to form in her eyes."It's been three weeks and there's been no sign of Eggman, I need to travel for a while decide what I want to do, see what the rest of the world has to offer."

"Take me with you," Amy uttered but Sonic shook his head.

"I do have other enemies besides Eggman," Sonic stated as he continued to stare into Amy's eyes. "If they find out that you're with me they won't hesitate to use you against me."

"They could come after me here..." Amy told Sonic.

"At least here you're with our friends," Sonic reassured Amy as he stroked the side of her face.

"Well...will you at least promise me that you'll return?" Amy asked hopefully.

Sonic smirked again, "I promise I'll return," Sonic promised Amy as he kissed her hand before he released it.

"Goodbye..." Amy whispered tearfully as Sonic turned and walked slowly away from her before breaking in to a run and Amy saw a blue streak in the distance before it completely disappeared.

Amy sighed sadly as Cream walked over to Amy and hugged her. "Are you ok Amy?" The young rabbit asked as she looked up at Amy.

Amy looked down at Cream before smiling, "yeah, I will be," Amy answered as she wrapped her arm round her friend. "Let's go," Amy finally said as the two friends walked off.

(Four years later/Present Day)

Amy sighed as she looked out of the window of her apartment, three years ago after Amy returned from a trip of her own Amy and Cream had moved into Station Square and rented an apartment. She looked down at the bustling traffic outside before she closed her eyes as she remembered the day when Sonic left.

"You promised me that you'd return," Amy uttered to herself slightly angry. "It's been four years and you still haven't returned...where are you?"

"Penny for your thoughts..." a small voice piped up behind Amy making her jump.

Amy quickly turned round and saw Cream stood there looking expectantly at her. "Cream...I'm sorry I was just lost in my thoughts..." Amy apologised to Cream.

"You're thinking about Sonic aren't you?" Cream questioned as Amy stared at her in shock.

"No...why would I be thinking about Sonic?" Amy asked in a defensive tone causing Cream to jump back slightly. "He left and he hasn't come back despite promising that he would..."

"Maybe Sonic was just delayed..." Cream suggested as Amy snorted.

"Delayed for four years," she scoffed as she walked away from the window and over to a desk in the room. She roughly pulled a chair out from under the desk and sat on it. "Don't be silly Cream..."

"Sorry Amy..." Cream apologised as she walked over to where Amy was sitting.

Amy sighed as she looked over at her friend, Cream was slightly taller than she was four years ago. Her clothing was slightly different, she had replaced her red dress with a red and yellow hoodie and matching shorts and her hair had grown longer to the point where she could tie it up in short pony tails.

Cream had matured so much in the last four years and Amy was impressed by how much Cream had grown. She was no longer as naive as she used to be and Cream had been a major pillar of support for Amy and she felt guilty for yelling at her friend.

"I'm sorry Cream..." Amy apologised to the young rabbit. "Things have been so rough for me these last four years..."

"I know," Cream stated as she accepted her friend's apology. "We'll be ok."

"Yeah," Amy agreed as she smiled and nodded before leaning back in her chair. "We don't need Sonic to come running to our rescue every time we're in trouble. That's why we moved here to become independent, to become heroes in our own right."

"Right!" Cream yelled cheerfully as she raised her fist in the air.

"That's why we set up our bounty hunting business, so we can stop those criminals before they become a real menace," Amy added.

"Yeah!" Cream shouted again.

"I don't need a man to help me! I'm fine on my own!" Amy yelled as Cream cheered and jumped up and down. "Any calls Cream?" Amy asked expectantly.

Cream stopped jumping up and down, "just three people that had their cats stuck in trees..." Cream answered dejectedly as Amy sighed and leaned back up in her chair again.

"Again..." Amy asked slightly irritably as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Ever since we opened this place the only work we've had was rescuing cats from trees..."

"Amy...I get the feeling that people aren't calling because they don't take us seriously," Cream stated matter of factly as Amy groaned before leaping from her chair and pacing round the room.

"Hey we helped Sonic save the world on numerous occasions," Amy stated as she continued to pace round. "We're just as much heroes as he is! How can people not take us seriously!" Amy yelled this last part as she walked over to the desk and pounded her fist on it causing Cream to flinch.

Cream was about to answer when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Cream told Amy as she ran over to the front door and opened it. "Rouge!" Cream exclaimed excitedly as she saw the white furred bat stood there.

"Hi Cream," Rouge greeted the young rabbit. "Is Amy in?"

"Sure," Cream answered as she let Rouge in. "She's just through here," Cream walked into the apartment and Rouge followed her into the office where they saw Amy stood at the desk looking frustrated.

"Amy, Rouge is here," Cream informed the hedgehog as she looked up and saw Rouge.

"Rouge..." Amy uttered in shock as she walked over to the bat and the rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd give you a little house warming gift," Rouge answered as she gave Amy an ornament.

"Thanks," Amy replied gratefully as she accepted the gift and placed it on her desk. "I'll find somewhere to put it later."

"Nice digs," Rouge commented impressed as she looked around.

"Yeah, it is..." Amy remarked as she looked at Rouge. "New hair style and new outfit?"

"Yeah," Rouge answered as she pointed to her purple cat suit and her hair style had been changed with her fringe over one of her eyes. "This is the style that's in right now."

"Ah ha..." Amy uttered.

"How's business going?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Not so great..." Amy answered dejectedly. "The only work we can get is rescuing cats from trees..."

"Hmmm..." Rouge thought for a while as she looked Amy up and down. "I think I see your problem."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as Rouge started to pace round her.

"The reason why people don't take you seriously is because they still see you as a little girl," Rouge answered as Amy scowled at her. "Let's face it, you still dress like one."

"What do you mean?" Amy demanded as Rouge laughed.

"Your hair for starters," Rouge commented as she took hold of some of Amy's hair. "It's great that you've been growing it out but you could've done something with it."

"Like what?" Amy questioned.

"Like maybe tie it up in a pony tail," Rouge answered as she looked over at Cream. "Do you have a spare bobble?" Rouge asked Cream as Cream nodded.

"I'll just go and get one," Cream replied as she ran to her room. A moment later she returned with a red bobble. "Here you are Rouge," Cream stated as she gave the bobble to Rouge.

"Now we'll just tie your hair up," Rouge told Amy as she got behind the hedgehog and grabbed the back of Amy's hair and bunched it together.

"Hey! Stop pulling!" Amy complained as Rouge put the bobble in and tied it round Amy's hair.

"There," Rouge stated as she moved away from Amy and led her out into the hallway to a mirror hanging on the wall. "Does that look better?" Rouge asked the hedgehog as Amy looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was tied up in a long but spiky ponytail.

"It's a little spiky," Amy commented.

"You are a hedgehog," Rouge remarked. "Your hair is naturally spiky but it's nice, now we just need to sort out the rest of your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Amy asked as Rouge looked at her outfit to see that Amy was a red tracksuit that covered her whole body.

"Only little girls and old women wear full body tracksuits..." Rouge commented as Amy scowled at Rouge again. You're a young and attractive woman and you need to show your body off a bit more."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked before Rouge grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"This calls for drastic measures," Rouge answered as she opened the front door. "We're going shopping."

"Shopping!" Amy uttered in shock. "But I'm too busy right now..."

"Really looks like it," Rouge uttered as she rolled her eyes. "You need a make over...urgently...but if you're that worried...Cream would you mind watching the office while we're away?" Rouge asked Cream.

"Not at all, go right ahead," Cream answered as she smiled and waved her friends goodbye as Rouge dragged Amy out of the door and closed the door behind her.

The two got into the lift and went down to the ground floor and left the building. Amy saw a white convertible parked on the side of the road. "This is your car..." Amy uttered in shock as Rouge took the key out of her cat suit and pushed the button on the fob to unlock it.

"How can you afford that?" Amy demanded as she pointed at the car.

"I'm quite a high ranking G.U.N. officer," Rouge answered as she opened the driver seat door and slid gracefully into the seat. "This car didn't even cost a quarter of my salary."

"You're lucky..." Amy muttered as she opened the passenger side door and sat down. Amy and Rouge closed their doors and put their seatbelts on before Rouge turned the engine on and the car sped down the road.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" Amy yelled over the sound of the wind as she held on to the side of the door for dear life.

"If we want to get to the mall on time then yes," Rouge answered as she put her foot down on the accelerator.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Amy's yells echoed throughout the street as the car careened around the corner.

After what seemed like an eternity of Rouge's reckless driving they finally arrived at the Station Square mall. "Here we are," Rouge stated as she parked the car and put the brakes on before turning the engine off.

"I'm never driving with you again..." Amy muttered as she scowled at Rouge.

Rouge laughed as she opened her door and stepped out of the car, Amy did the same. "I'll try and drive slower next time," she promised as the two made their way to the mall. "Come on let's see if we can find you some decent outfits."

The two entered the mall and made their way to the large clothes shop nearby. When they entered they saw that it was full of women looking for clothes. "Rouge...we're never gonna find anything..." Amy uttered as she stared at two women fighting over a dress.

"Relax," Rouge reassured Amy as she started to look at some clothes. "Let's see...this looks quite nice..." Rouge muttered as she threw a shirt into Amy's arms.

"Better get this too..." Rouge continued as she threw a pair of trousers on top of the shirt.

For what seemed like an hour Rouge went on in this fashion throwing outfit after outfit at Amy. When they got to the changing room Amy was barely visible under the large pile of clothes that Rouge had made her carry.

The two approached the female assistant attending the fitting rooms, "my friend would like to try these clothes on please," Rouge told the assistant. The assistant nodded as she lead Amy to a changing room and Amy changed.

A few minutes later Amy came out wearing a low cut red dress which stopped at her knees and red high heeled boots. "I don't think this is me..." Amy stated as she pointed down at the outfit.

"We can put it on the maybe pile," Rouge told Amy. "It might make a good evening dress..." Amy scowled at Rouge, "or not..." she added quickly as Amy went back into the changing room and came out wearing a purple low cut t-shirt and skin tight black cycling shorts.

"Rouge...I don't think this outfit is right..." Amy commented.

"Don't worry..." Rouge encouraged Amy as the assistant watched. "Each outfit you try on gets us closer to the perfect outfit."

"Right..." Amy stated sceptically. "I'm gonna go try on a different outfit..."

Amy tried on outfit after outfit but she wasn't happy with any of them. After what seemed like forever and with Rouge being half asleep at that point Amy emerged out of the changing room one more time.

"Rouge...I think this is it..." Amy stated happily as Rouge quickly opened her eyes and saw that Amy was wearing a low cut red and white shirt which showed her midriff and black leggings. She was also wearing a brown belt with a red rose buckle on it, black fingerless gloves, knee length black boots with a red cuff and a red rose on the edge of the boots and a brown coloured trench coat.

"Hmmm...some thing's still missing..." Rouge mused as she looked on the shelf nearby and she saw two red bobbles. Rouge grabbed them before she walked over to Amy and platted the two long bangs hanging down the sides of her face and tied the ends using the red bobbles. "Perfect," Rouge uttered with a grin as she stepped back and admired her handy work.

"I'll take it," Amy stated finally. "But I'd like to wear it now, can I remove the tags and pay for them?" Amy asked the assistant.

"Sure," the assistant answered as she pointed to the till. Rouge and Amy walked over to the till and Rouge paid for the outfit.

"Rouge you don't have to..." Amy started to say but Rouge held up a hand to silence the hedgehog.

"I want to pay for your outfit," Rouge stated as she gave the till clerk her card before showing her G.U.N. ID.

"Y...you're G.U.N..." The shop clerk uttered as she stared at Rouge's card. "That means you get a 50% discount."

"Thanks honey," Rouge replied gratefully as she paid for the clothes and put her purse and her cards away.

"50% discount..." Amy uttered as she stared at Rouge in shock. "You always were full of surprises..."

"Well how do you think I can afford to buy a hundred different outfits every week?" Rouge questioned as the two left the shop, Amy was wearing her new outfit.

"Do you feel like a new woman?" Rouge asked as she smirked at Amy. It was true that Amy and Rouge didn't always see eye to eye in the past, even getting into full blown brawls on several occasions. However ever since Sonic had left Amy and Rouge had slowly become friends with Rouge supporting Amy by giving her advice on how to be a more independent woman.

"Yeah...I do feel like a new woman," Amy stated as she smiled back at Rouge. These days Amy saw Rouge as a sister, "this new outfit is great, thanks Rouge." Amy thanked the bat as the two hugged.

"I hear you and Shadow are working more closely together," Amy remarked as Rouge suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Y...yeah..." she stammered awkwardly causing Amy to stare at her.

"Rouge...are you ok?" Amy asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine," Rouge answered grateful for Amy's concern. "I was surprised when Shadow made the request for us to work together more often..."

"What about Knuckles?" Amy asked knowing that Rouge had had a crush on the echidna since they started fighting over the Master Emerald.

"I like him," Rouge admitted as the two stood in the middle of the mall talking. "But...a girl can't wait around forever for a guy to make up his mind."

"And Shadow..." Amy enquired.

"Even I don't know what Shadow's thinking half the time," Rouge answered as she shrugged. "He has opened up more lately and his bad boy attitude sure makes him attractive but...I don't know..."

"Don't know what?" Amy asked still probing her friend.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time," Rouge quickly changed the subject again as the two started walking. "You don't want to leave Cream on her own for too long."

"You're right," Amy agreed. "I know Cream's capable of taking care of things but I promised her mum I'd look after her."

"We should get back," Rouge added as they approached the door which led to the car park.

"Amy..." a familiar voice spoke up causing Rouge and Amy to quickly turn around to see a female brown furred ferret stood there. The ferret looked quite fashionable and was wearing a low cut blue blouse showing her stomach and black trousers. She was also wearing black elbow length fingerless gloves with blue cuffs, black knee length boots with blue cuffs, black shades and a spiky dog collar round her neck.

"Lilith..." Amy uttered through gritted teeth as Lilith walked gracefully towards the two her long, wavy red hair flowed behind her as she walked and several men were staring at her.

"Amy darling long time no see..." Lilith greeted in a posh voice. "I see you finally decided to get yourself a new outfit..." Lilith remarked as she pointed at Amy's outfit before she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amy demanded as she scowled at Lilith.

"That outfit was in fashion oh...last year..." Lilith stated as she laughed again.

"I'll have you know that I picked out that outfit for her..." Rouge uttered defensively as Lilith turned her attention to Rouge.

"No offense darling, but you're nothing but an old has-been," Lilith stated mockingly causing Rouge to growl under her breath.

"I take it business isn't going so well..." Lilith enquired, she smiled at Amy as she tilted her shades down slightly.

"What's it to you?" Amy questioned not taking her eyes off Lilith.

Lilith merely laughed at this as she removed her shades and walked behind Amy and glanced over her shoulder. "My team have had several calls," Lilith boasted as Amy quickly pushed Lilith away and turned round to face her. "We've been making a fortune in bounties where as you only get the "rescuing cats from trees" calls...not doing so well are you...what can you expect from a little girl that even Sonic tries so hard to avoid..."

"Sonic was not avoiding me!" Amy yelled at Lilith as she was about to punch the ferret but Rouge grabbed Amy's fist and pulled it back down.

"Don't Amy...she's not worth it..." Rouge told Amy as Lilith laughed again.

"Of course...if it were me I would never have let Sonic go," Lilith stated as she smirked at Amy. "Let's face it...I am the better woman out of the two of us...at least I didn't let myself go these last four years..."

"At least I'm in the bounty hunting business because I want to make a difference..." Amy retorted as she got right into Lilith's face. "You're nothing but a spoilt rich girl who just wanted a thrill..."

"Maybe so..." Lilith responded unfazed by Amy's anger. "But my team is the one getting the good jobs...well I better be off...can't be seen with a loser like you," Lilith added as she put her shades on and walked towards the door. "Oh...before I leave perhaps you should consider the real reason Sonic left...toodles..." Lilith waved mockingly to Amy before she walked out of the door.

"Someone has to knock her down a peg or two..." Amy muttered through gritted teeth.

"Just ignore her," Rouge told Amy. "I think she was just bluffing about the jobs."

"You think so..." Amy asked as she gave Rouge a sceptical stare.

"If she feels the need to brag about it at every opportunity then she must be bluffing," Rouge answered as she and Amy left the mall and entered the car park. They walked over to Rouge's car, Rouge unlocked it and the two got in.

"So...how did you and Lilith become rivals?" Rouge asked as she stared curiously at Amy.

Amy sighed as she rested her arm on the door, "it's a long story," she responded as Rouge listened intently. "I'm not gonna tell you!" Amy yelled as she stared at Rouge.

"You just said it was a long story..." Rouge repeated what Amy had said.

"Doesn't mean I want to talk about it..." Amy stated as she folded her arms. "Just take me home ok..." Amy added a little irritated.

"Ok, ok..." Rouge said quickly as she started the engine. The car left the parking lot and was driving along the main road towards Amy's apartment. "You know, you'll have to talk about it at some point..." Rouge remarked.

"Rouge!" Amy could be heard shouting as the car drove into the distance.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location several G.U.N guards were patrolling what looked like a secure prison building. The guards paced up and down unaware of a figure creeping silently through the shadows.

The figure looked at the still pacing guards and snickered under their breath. "Look at them running around...minding their own business..." The figure muttered while keeping an eye on the guards. "Humph...pathetic..."

Two of the guards walked down the corridor where the figure was hiding when one of the guards suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" His partner asked.

"I thought I heard something," the second guard spoke as he looked around.

"I don't see or hear anything, the prisoners are all in the cells," the guard that had first spoken stated.

"I guess you're right," the second guard responded as he nodded. "What happened to all these kids?" He asked his partner as the two guards continued their patrols.

"Who knows..." the first guard answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's like the system's failed them..."

"Yeah...but some of these kids are in for murder, grand theft auto...and prisoner CX23791...he's a right piece of work apparently..." The second guard spoke as he shuddered slightly.

"But he's safely in his cell..." The first guard reassured his partner, "come on...we need to get to D Wing and patrol there."

The two guards walked down the corridor and turned round the corner completely unaware that prisoner CX23791 was watching them from his hiding place. "This is way too easy..." CX23791 muttered to himself as he smirked at the complete obliviousness of the guards. "Like takin' candy from a baby..."

CX23791 laughed quietly to himself before he followed the guards down the corridor. CX23791 crept up behind the unsuspecting guards before he leapt into the air and with a couple of swift kicks he knocked the two guards out cold.

"Feet of steel..." CX23791 bragged as he looked down at the unconscious guards before he stole a key from one of the guards. "Don't mind if I borrow this do ya?" CX23791 asked the unconscious guard mockingly before grinning.

"No...ok if you insist..." He added just as mockingly before he ran off being careful to remain in the shadows.

"Better make my way to the storage room, I need to get out of these prison clothes..." He stated as he looked down to see that he was wearing a dark blue prison uniform with his prisoner number stitched into the shirt.

CX23791 crept round the corner to see several light beams shining along the corridor. "I need to be careful..." he whispered as he watched the movement of the lights carefully. "If I step into one of the lights I'll trigger the alarm system..."

CX23791 watched the movement patterns of the lights for several minutes until he memorised them. Prisoner CX23791 was one of those rare people who had a photographic memory. He only had to be in an area once and he'd memorise it completely, now he had completely memorised the movement of the lights.

CX23791 cracked his knuckles before he leapt at right wall and darted from wall to wall while skilfully avoiding the lights. CX23791 leapt off the wall and landed soundlessly on the floor. He looked back at the lights and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Prisoner CX23791 traversed through several more corridors and knocked out several more guards before he reached the storage room. CX23791 used the key he had stolen to unlock the door and he stepped inside. He was amazed to see every piece of contraband that the guards had confiscated.

"This place is like a treasure cove," CX23791 uttered in awe as he stared at the items. "Now...let's see if I can find a new outfit..." He added as he walked over to a large locker. He placed his ear on to the locker door and tapped it with his knuckles until he heard a hollow sound.

Smirking CX23971 pulled away from the locker door before he raised his leg and kicked the locker where the hollow spot was creating a large hole. CX23971 ripped the door from its hinges with his foot and dropped it on the floor with a clang before he removed his foot from the hole.

Prisoner CX23971 quickly searched through several outfits before he found the one he wanted. "This is the one," he stated as he grabbed the outfit and got changed into it. "That's better," CX23971 remarked as he looked down at his new outfit. "I don't feel like a prisoner anymore..." he added as he dropped the prison uniform he was wearing on the floor.

CX23971 looked towards the storage room door as he heard the sound of footsteps. "They'll have heard that..." he muttered as he made a run for the door. "I gotta move..."

CX23971 ran down the corridor and finally reached the exit to the prison, "fresh air..." CX23971 commented as he breathed in the night air.

CX23971 didn't have much chance to relax as he heard the sound of several guns cocking and the searchlights were all pointing at him to reveal a young white bat no older than sixteen stood there. His blue-green eyes sparkled in the bright light and he squinted to avoid the glare of the lights. The outfit he stole from the storage room consisted of a purple shirt with a red pentagram on it, black pants with chains wrapped round them, he wore netted garments on his arms and under his shirts and the silver greeves on his boots, the studs on the collar round his neck and the bands round his gloves and boots shimmered in the light.

"Prisoner CX23971!" A voice shouted over a megaphone, "that's as far as you go...surrender and return to your cell quietly and you needn't get hurt!"

Prisoner CX23971 scoffed at this, "I don't intend to surrender..." he stated cockily as smirked at the guards all pointing their guns at him. "You want me to return to my cell...you'll have to drag me there..."

"Get him men!" The voice over the megaphone yelled as the guards charged at Prisoner CX23971.

"Humph...fine...have it your way!" CX23971 yelled as he quickly dodged the fists of one of the guards before kicking him hard in the back knocking him to the ground. Two more guards charged at CX23971 but he easily ducked and performed a low sweeping kick on one of the guards tripping him up before he elbow dived onto the guard's stomach winding him.

CX23791's ears pricked up as he heard a gun cocking, he turned round to see that one of guards had pointed a gun at his head. CX23791 smirked before he performed a backward somersault on the guard striking him hard in the chin knocking him backwards. CX23791 quickly swiped the gun from guard and opened the chamber to see a tranq dart inside.

"A tranq dart...please..." he scoffed before closed the chamber again and pointed it at one of the guards before firing and knocking the guards out.

"What do we do?" One of guards yelled in panic, "he's taking out all our men!"

"We bring out the big guns!" The captain ordered as CX23971 heard a loud thud behind him. He turned round and saw a giant robot behind him.

"A giant robot..." CX23971 remarked as he cracked his knuckles. "You shouldn't have..." The giant robot pointed a giant machine gun at Prisoner CX23971 and opened fire, but the young bat used his acrobatic skills to easily dodge the hail of machine gun fire.

When the machine gun stopped firing CX23971, ran at the robot and leapt into the air he leapt on to the machine gun and used it to launch himself into the air. Two large missile launchers rose up on the robots shoulders and it fired several missiles at CX23971.

CX23971 smirked showing his fangs before he opened his wings and flew around in the air skilfully dodging the missiles. He saw a missile approaching him and he landed on top of it and guided it down towards the robot while riding it like a surf board.

"Woooo hooo!" He yelled loudly as the missile zoomed closer and closer to the robot. The chest plating of the robot opened up to reveal a core that was starting to glow. "A laser cannon that's original..." he snickered as he leapt off the missile just in time as it flew into the core just as it was about to open fire causing the robot to explode.

CX23971 landed on his feet and walked towards the frightened guards just as the robot had explode and the flames rose epically behind him as he approached the remaining guards who were slowly backing away from him.

"H...how is that...p...possible?" One of the guards stammered as he stared up at CX23971 who was now glowing as a result of the flames behind him. "How did you become that strong Prisoner CX23971?"

CX23971 smirked at the guard, "I had a lot of training..." was all he said as the guards continued to stare at him in shock. "Oh...and my name is Azrael...Azrael the Bat and I'm bustin' out of this joint!" Azrael yelled as he opened his wings which looked more magnificent in the fire light. He flapped his wings and took off into the air before laughing, his laughter echoed throughout the entire prison compound.

Azrael flew away from the compound and he saw that he was flying over an ocean. "An island..." he muttered as he looked back at the blaze in the distance, a blaze that he had caused. "Just you wait Station Square...cos I'm back and I'm gonna give you hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter, this is my first Sonic fic but I hope that it's ok. I'll post the second chapter soon.<strong>

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy, Cream, Rouge and GUN belong to Sega.**

**Lilith and Azrael belong to me.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Team Rebel

**Chapter 2: Enter Team Rebel**

It had been half an hour since Amy and Rouge left the mall, Rouge pulled up outside Amy's apartment building and put the brakes on. "Thanks for the new outfit Rouge," Amy stated gratefully as she got out of the car.

"Listen Amy," Rouge spoke to Amy as she leaned over slightly. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to but..." Rouge sighed before starting again. "You have to find another way of dealing with your anger and frustration."

"I don't understand what you mean," Amy responded in a slightly defensive tone.

"All this passive aggressiveness," Rouge answered as Rouge scowled at her.

"Which is a good thing..." Rouge faltered quickly as she shrank back slightly. "You just need to reel it in a bit..."

"I guess you're right..." Amy admitted sighing deeply as she hung her head. "Things aren't going too well for me lately..."

"These things take time," Rouge reassured Amy as she smiled at her. "At least now with your new look people will take you a little more seriously."

"Yeah, you're right," Amy agreed as she nodded. "Thanks again Rouge."

"Any time," Rouge responded, she winked at Amy before she drove off. Amy waved to Rouge until the bat disappeared round the corner and Amy turned round and entered the building.

Amy arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door, "Cream I'm back!" Amy called out to her friend as she hung her new coat on the coat hook just as Cream walked into the hallway with Tails.

"Tails..." Amy uttered as she stared at the twin tailed fox in shock. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," Tails answered as he smiled at Amy. "Me and Cream were just going over some specifications for the Tornado 3."

"The Tornado 3?" Amy questioned as Tails and Cream nodded eagerly.

"Cream's been helping me out with it and she came up with some really good ideas," Tails answered.

"Cream...is there something you're not telling me?" Amy questioned as she smirked at the young rabbit.

"Well I've always admired Tail's inventions and they've always been a great help when we were fighting Eggman," Cream explained to Amy. "With Sonic leaving and Eggman gone I wanted to do something constructive so...one day I asked Tails if he'd teach me everything he knew about mechanics."

"I taught her everything I knew on the subject," Tails added as he smiled at Cream. "She learned it all pretty fast I think one day she'll become a better mechanic than me."

"I don't know about that..." Cream stated modestly as she held her hands behind her back.

"Don't be so modest Cream," Amy told her friend as she smiled at her. "You've come a long way from the shy, naive girl I used to know."

Cream blushed at this as Amy turned her attention to Tails. The young fox had grown taller over the last four years and the fur on his head had grown longer and became a much darker orange than his fur and he had spiked his hair slightly turning it into a real hair style.

Amy had remembered the days when Tails was always by Sonic's side, the faithful sidekick and now the young fox had become an independent hero in his own right and had developed his own sense of style.

Even his clothing were of his own style, Amy saw his scarf, jacket, shirt, shorts, gloves, boots and goggles. Clothing which consisted mostly of orange and black with the exception of his scarf and goggles which were red and brown. Seeing Tails grown up after four years made Amy feel proud of the young fox, she was proud of both Tails and Cream and even as she looked at the both of them stood there together she knew right away that the two were capable of great feats.

"What's wrong Amy?" Tail asked as he gave his friend a concerned look.

"Nothing..." Amy stated as she nodded. "I was just thinking about Sonic that's all..."

"He still hasn't come back," Tails added disappointed that his friend, the one he looked up to, the one he saw as a big brother still hadn't returned from his trip around the world. "I thought he would've been back by now..."

"We don't need him anyway..." Amy stated quickly her tone becoming angry.

"Amy...you don't mean that..." Tails uttered as he stared at Amy nervously.

"She does," Cream told Tails as Tails looked at her. "It's all she's talked about for three years."

"Oh..." Tails uttered as he nodded, "so...Amy's still mad at Sonic for leaving?"

"Yep," Cream answered as she nodded slightly.

"I'm still here you know!" Amy snapped causing Tails and Cream to suddenly turn and look at the pink hedgehog.

"Sorry," they both apologised.

Amy sighed as her gaze softened, "no...I'm sorry..." Amy apologised to her friends. "Sonic hurt me by breaking his promise, I shouldn't be taking it out on my friends...listen...I appreciate you both for trying to help, why don't the three of us go to Twinkle Park one day during the week?"

Tails and Cream looked at each other their eyes grew wide with excitement. They were about to leap up and down with joy but decided to think better of it. "That'll be great," Tails stated coolly trying to act more grown up.

"We should definitely go to Twinkle Park one day," Cream responded calmly but deep down inside she was excited.

"Ok," Amy stated nodding, she couldn't help but smile as she knew that Tails and Cream were excited about going and she found their attempt at being grown up about it cute.

"Well, I better get going," Tails told Amy and Cream.

"Oh wait...I almost forgot to give you my specifications for the Tornado 3," Cream told Tails as she ran into her room. A minute later she returned with a roll of paper and she handed it to Tails.

"Thanks Cream," Tails thanked the young rabbit as he hugged her. "I can't wait to implement your new specifications to the Tornado 3."

"It's no problem," Cream replied modestly as she hid her hands behind her back. "I'm glad I could help with your project."

"You mean our project," Tails corrected her.

"That's what I meant..." Cream corrected herself as she blushed slightly. "I...I'll see you out..." Cream added quickly as she led Tails to the front door.

"Thanks again for the help Cream," Tails stated gratefully as Cream smiled. "Maybe when you're not busy you could come down to my Workshop and we can work more on the Tornado 3."

"I'd like that," Cream replied as she nodded.

Tails smiled at her, "I better go if I'm to implement the new specs to the Tornado 3, if I work on it now I'll be done by tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you now?" Cream offered as Tails shook his head.

"It's very kind of you to offer but I'll be pulling an all nighter," Tails told the young rabbit. "I'm used to pulling all nighters to finish off projects but you're still new to the whole thing I wouldn't want to overload your brain."

"Oh...ok..." Cream answered as her eyes drooped with disappointment.

"Hey..." Tails stated as he smiled at Cream. "Why don't you come by tomorrow and help me out more with the Tornado 3?"

"Really...you mean it?" Cream asked as her face suddenly lit up.

"Yeah," Tails answered as he nodded. "I would like to spend more time with you."

"Ok then I'll be at your place tomorrow," Cream replied as her body shook with excitement.

"See you tomorrow then," Tails responded as he waved to Cream before he walked out of the apartment.

Cream closed the front door behind her and sighed happily as she leaned against the door. Amy walked into the hallway and saw Cream leaning against the door. "You seem happy..." Amy stated as she smirked at Cream.

"I'm helping Tails out with the Tornado 3 tomorrow," Cream told Amy. "That is...if you don't mind..."

"Of course not," Amy responded as she nodded. "You're entitled to a life of your own...besides...we're not gonna get many calls especially since Lilith has taken most of them..."

"Lilith's a bounty hunter now?" Cream asked as she gave Amy a blank stare.

"Yeah..." Amy answered a little irritated there was always something about that prissy ferret that rubbed her up the wrong way. "She was bragging about it at the mall earlier...said she had a team too."

"A team...who did she get to join her team?" Cream questioned.

"I don't know," Amy stated with a shrug. "I didn't see her team mates...if she had any...Lilith always was quite the embellisher."

"So she could be lying about the jobs and the team," Cream uttered as she walked up to Amy.

"Yeah...I wouldn't put it passed her," Amy uttered as she looked down at Cream. "Look...Lilith isn't the kind of girl that would get her hands dirty...trust me...she's lying about the whole thing."

"I know...and this is Lilith which means we have nothing to worry about," Cream stated as she smiled at Amy.

"Right..." Amy agreed as she nodded. "Come on let's get something to eat I'm starving." With a smile and a nod Cream and Amy walked out of the hallway and into the main apartment.

Meanwhile in the richer part of Station Square Lilith drove a blue convertible down a street and pulled up into the driveway of a large mansion. Lilith stepped gracefully out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door and unlocked it. Lilith walked into the hallway and closed the door, she was about to walk down the hallway to the living room when she stepped on something.

Lilith looked down and saw the remains of a chocolate bar, "uuurrrggg..." Lilith uttered as she looked down at the squashed chocolate bar in disgust before she walked down the hall to the living room where she saw a female blue skinned dragon sat on the sofa playing on a video game.

"Come on, come on!" The dragon yelled as she mashed the buttons hard causing the character on the screen to unleash a barrage of complex fighting manoeuvres on another character, after a minute the character fell to the floor unconscious.

"Player 1 wins!" A male voice echoed on the screen as the dragon quickly leapt to her feet and pounded the air with her fist.

"Awww yeah!" The dragon yelled as she started dancing. "I won, I won, oh yeah Ronnie is the undefeated queen of video games!"

"Hey! Undefeated queen of video games!" Lilith yelled causing Ronnie to stop dancing and turn round to look at the ferret. "What have I told you about leaving food lying around?"

"You need to relax Lilith," Ronnie told Lilith as she placed her hand on the ferret's shoulder. "Stop getting so uptight about everything..."

"She has a point," a female voice suddenly spoke up causing Lilith and Ronnie to look over at an armchair where a pink furred echidna was sat reading a book.

"Geez Twila," Ronnie uttered as she scowled at the echidna could you be any louder I don't think the neighbours five doors down heard you..."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Twila told Ronnie causing the dragon to stick her tongue out at the echidna.

"Knock it off you two," Lilith told her two team mates. "I need to think."

"So...do we have any jobs yet?" Ronnie asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Lilith sighed as she stared at Ronnie, she looked down at the dragons purple sleeveless shirt, her black and purple shorts with one of the legs ripped and her black and purple gloves and boots with slight distaste. Ronnie was never one for fashion but she was of great use to Lilith which was why she kept Ronnie around but the dragon's tomboyish and often disgusting habits were always a source of annoyance for Lilith.

"Not yet," Lilith told Ronnie getting tired of having to answer the same question each time.

"But I'm so bored..." Ronnie complained as she opened her wings and flew into the air. "I wanna see some action!"

Twila smirked at this, unlike Lilith and Ronnie who liked to talk a lot Twila hardly ever spoke unless it was necessary. Twila was always quiet preferring to silently analyse people from a distance and Lilith and Ronnie were always a great source amusement for her, not that she would ever say that to their faces.

Twila slowly stood up and walked over to her team mates, "the best thing you can do Ronnie is be patient," Twila told Ronnie who merely grumbled in response. "After all crime has been at an all time low lately."

Lilith turned her attention to Twila her blue and turquoise florescent shirt, gloves, trousers and boots had always fascinated her. Lilith knew that Twila was originally from the Twilight Cage and was part of the Nocturnus tribe. Other than that Lilith knew very little about Twila's life, the echidna never talked about it nor did she ever plan to.

Nevertheless Twila's knowledge of technology was of great use to Lilith and she gave Twila her own workspace to experiment with this technology. "I know crime was higher when Sonic was here but he always knew how to catch them..." Lilith stated dreamily as she thought about a certain blue hedgehog. "After all he is the fastest thing alive."

Lilith and Twila suddenly looked up as they heard Ronnie laughing above them. "Please..." Ronnie scoffed as she lay back in the air placed her hands behind her head. "He may be the fastest thing on the ground but when it comes to the air I am unbeatable!"

"What about Jet the Hawk?" Twila questioned as Ronnie looked down lazily at her team mates.

"He's only fast because he has extreme gear," Ronnie stated before she flew back down again and landed on the floor. "Without that...he's nothing."

Lilith sighed as she saw the mess in the living room, she was about to comment when the phone rang. Lilith walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello Lilith speaking," Lilith spoke in her phone manner. "Mmmm hmmm..." Lilith mumbled as she listened to the voice on the other side of the phone. "A job...generous pay...really..." Lilith continued to speak and she held up a hand to stop the other two from speaking.

"Th...this is quite a surprise..." Lilith stuttered unable to contain her excitement. "Of course we'll accept...you'll debrief us about the job where?"

"Ok, thank you," Lilith responded as she hung up on the phone.

"Well?" Ronnie and Twila asked Lilith as they stared at her expectedly.

Lilith turned round to face her team mates before smirking, "girls...we finally have a job!" Lilith told her team mates excitedly.

"Alright!" Ronnie yelled enthusiastically as she punched the air again. "Err...what is it?"

"The client on the phone said that they would debrief us at an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district," Lilith answered as Twila and Ronnie scratched the back of their heads.

"I don't know about this Lilith, it seems pretty suspicious," Twila stated sceptically but she was quickly pushed aside by an over-zealous Ronnie.

"You worry too much Twila!" Ronnie shouted as the echidna scowled at her. "Finally we get to see some action and we get a pretty generous pay check which I'm gonna spend on more computer games."

"So girls...do we accept?" Lilith asked as she looked from Ronnie to Twila.

"Hell yeah!" Ronnie yelled enthusiastically.

"Very well..." Twila stated more calmly.

"Alright Team Rebel let's go do a job and then we can rub it in that prissy little hedgehog's face..." Lilith uttered, she smirked as she rubbed her hands together.

"By prissy little hedgehog you mean Amy Rose right?" Ronnie questioned as she got up in Lilith's face.

"Of course who else!" Lilith snapped as she pushed Ronnie away. "I'm the one Sonic loves...not her..."

"So you want us to take this job to get one over on her..." Ronnie asked as Lilith scowled at her. "Cos I can live with that..." Ronnie added quickly as she shrunk away from Lilith's gaze slightly.

"I don't understand this rivalry you have with this Amy Rose..." Twila stated blankly. "But a job is a job and we need all the money we can get."

"Not Lilith since she's already filthy stinkin' rich," Ronnie added as she smirked at Lilith.

"Well mummy and daddy's inheritance won't last forever," Lilith told her two team mates. "I have to make ends meet somehow and if we get one over on Amy well...that's just an added bonus."

"Alright , to the abandoned warehouse!" Ronnie yelled as she flew into the air and took off out of the house at lightning speed.

"Do you have to fly in the house?" Lilith yelled after Ronnie as she and Twila ran after her to the convertible.

"I call shotgun!" Ronnie shouted as she was about to jump into the driver's seat when Lilith grabbed Ronnie's tail and pulled her back.

"I don't think so," Lilith stated as she scowled at Ronnie. "You're not on my insurance and even if you were I wouldn't trust you to drive my car. Especially with the way you drive on those racing games."

"But you drive like an old lady..." Ronnie complained.

"You could always fly there since you're always bragging about how fast you can fly," Lilith stated matter of factly as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, I can fly so fast that I can break the sound barrier!" Ronnie bragged as she stretched out her wings majestically and pulled a dramatic pose.

"So you keep saying..." Lilith muttered as she rolled her eyes. "But no one has actually seen you do that..."

"I can do it..." Ronnie argued as she got into Lilith's face again. "I'll prove it to you..."

"Girls...shouldn't we be going?" Twila cut in as she pointed to the car.

"You're right Twila," Lilith stated as she got into the driver's seat. Ronnie and Twila got into the back of the car.

"Alright Team Rebel prepare for the biggest job of a lifetime!" Lilith yelled enthusiastically as the car reversed out of the driveway and sped down the street to the industrial district.

"Just you wait Amy Rose," Lilith muttered under her breath as she smirked evilly. "I'll get all the money and fame and then we'll see who Sonic really loves...ha, ha, ha!"

"Are you talking to us Lilith?" Ronnie asked as the ferret growled under breath.

"No!" Lilith yelled as she glared at Ronnie through the rear view mirror. "Can't a girl have an external monologue without any inane interruptions?"

"Is that what you call it?" Ronnie questioned as Lilith let out a small scream of frustration. "Cos I call it a sign of madness..."

Lilith grumbled to herself as she put her foot on the pedal and gunned it down the road. All three of them were completely unaware that their job would only be the beginning of a sinister nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it chapter 2 is now up and Tails as well as the rest of Team Rebel has been introduced.<strong>

**The official Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

**Lilith, Ronnie and Twila belong to me.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Azrael's Return

**Chapter 3: Azrael's Return**

It had been a whole 24 hours since Azrael had escaped from the G.U.N juvenile prison. After flying over the ocean for two hours Azrael landed on board a fishing vessel and hid until it had pulled into Station Square port. Azrael waited until the fishermen were busy with their catch before he crept off the boat and on to the dock.

Azrael walked through the port and smirked under the hood of the water proof coat he had "borrowed" from the fishing crew in order to disguise himself. "I already made it back to the mainland and G.U.N is none the wiser..." Azrael thought cockily to himself as he walked out of the port and into Station Square itself.

Azrael walked slowly through the streets of Station Square and he watched as people went about their daily business as he walked on by unnoticed. "This coat was a good idea," Azrael whispered to himself. "People seem to think that I'm just an ordinary fisherman."

Azrael sighed as he turned the corner just in time to see a G.U.N patrol car speed by. "Great...word of my escape has probably already reached Station Square..." Azrael thought worriedly to himself as he watched the car turn round the corner. "I need to find a place to crash until I can get myself sorted..."

Azrael carried on walking until he entered a neighbourhood which looked very familiar to him. "I remember hangin' out a lot in this neighbourhood..." Azrael thought to himself and closed his eyes as he remembered a simpler time, a time when he was actually happy.

Azrael soon snapped himself out of his thoughts as he walked over to a house he once knew and he knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of feet walking towards the door before it opened to reveal a young green furred fox that was about the same age that Azrael was.

"Who are you?" The fox asked not recognising Azrael under his hood.

"Ryan, it's me Azrael," Azrael told the fox as he lowered his hood.

"Azrael...but I thought you were in juvie..." Ryan uttered as he stared at his friend in shock.

"I was but I escaped," Azrael answered before he turned round to look nervously behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryan questioned as he peered out of the door to try and see what Azrael was looking at.

"No...nothing's wrong..." Azrael answered quickly as he turned back round to face Ryan. "Listen Ryan...can I come in please?"

"Sure," Ryan answered as he moved back so that Azrael could enter the house. Azrael entered the house and Ryan closed the door behind him.

"Is your mum in?" Azrael asked as he removed the fisherman's coat and hung it up on a coat hook.

"No she's at work," Ryan answered. "Why?"

"I need to crash here for a while," Azrael answered as he walked passed Ryan and entered the living room before flopping on to the couch.

""I don't think that's such a good idea," Ryan stated as he followed Azrael into the living room.

"Why not?" Azrael questioned as he looked up at Ryan.

"Because you're a fugitive," Ryan answered as he stood at the edge of the couch and stared down at Azrael. "If G.U.N found out you were here me and my mum could get into trouble."

Azrael sighed as he sat up, "look...it'll just be for a few days, just until I can get myself sorted." Azrael informed his friend.

"Azrael..." Ryan started to say but Azrael held up a hand to silence him.

"It's ok..." Azrael stated sadly as he slowly stood up. "I understand...I wouldn't want to get you into trouble for harbouring a fugitive...I'll go..."

"Azrael...what are you gonna do?" Ryan questioned concerned for his friend. Ryan and Azrael had known each other since they were kids and Ryan knew that four years in juvie had changed his friend. He just didn't know how yet.

"Don't worry about me," Azrael reassured his friend as he smiled at Ryan. However it wasn't a natural smile, it was a kind of forced smile that Ryan found extremely creepy. "I'll be fine..." Azrael answered still with that creepy smile on his face.

Ryan carefully examined Azrael and he saw that everything about him had changed. The nick in his ear, the clothing, his hair style had all completely changed. "It's like he's become a different person..." Ryan thought to himself, "or maybe he's just feeling a little rough after breaking out of juvie...maybe tomorrow he'll be his own self again.

Ryan sighed he knew that his friend needed him, "look...my mum's gonna be working all night so...you can stay until she gets home tomorrow morning," Ryan told Azrael as the young bat nodded.

"One night is all I need," Azrael stated as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry...I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

"I'll get the spare bed and put it in my room," Ryan told Azrael as he left the room and ran up the stairs.

Azrael smirked evilly showing his fangs as soon as his friend left the room. "Just you wait Rouge...you're gonna pay for what you did to me..." Azrael whispered to himself as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Hey Azrael!" Ryan called out to his friend, "you comin'?"

"Y...yeah!" Azrael yelled back as the evil smile disappeared from his face. "I'm comin'!" Azrael left the living room and ran up the stairs before entering Ryan's room to see that his friend had set up the spare bed.

"I know it's not much..." Ryan started to say but Azrael just smiled at him.

"Hey...I slept on a prison bed for four years even a camp bed would be more comfortable," Azrael stated as he laughed.

Ryan also laughed, "good point," Ryan agreed. "I'm glad you're out," Ryan added as he and Azrael hugged each other.

"Yeah...me too..." Azrael uttered before the two broke apart.

"Listen, maybe you should let your sister know that you're out," Ryan suggested but he immediately regretted it as soon as Azrael glared at him. It wasn't just a normal glare either, Azrael's glare seemed to have some kind of mysterious power which rendered Ryan completely defenceless.

"Why should I?" Azrael demanded his voice having a sudden power and energy to it which caused Ryan to cower even more. "She's the reason I was in juvie in the first place!"

"Azrael...you're scaring me..." Ryan whimpered still cowering in fear.

Azrael's glare softened and he sighed before lowering his head. "Sorry..." Azrael muttered not wanting to look up at his friend.

"How are you doing that...with your glare...and your voice?" Ryan questioned finding the strength to stand up again.

"I...I don't know..." Azrael uttered as he finally looked up at his friend. "It first happened when I was in juvie...I didn't know I had that ability...it just happened...look...life in prison...it's rough...you don't have friends there...only enemies..." Azrael explained as he paced round the room.

"You don't have to explain..." Ryan started to say but Azrael shook his head frantically.

"I do..." Azrael responded in a frightened tone. "When you're new...it's a lot worse...the other prisoners...they physically beat you up...I still have the scars..." Azrael added as he lifted up his shirt to reveal two long scars running across his chest.

"How did that happen?" Ryan questioned as he ran his finger along one of the scars.

"One of the inmates smuggled it in and attacked me with it..." Azrael answered as he lowered his shirt. "Fortunately the wounds weren't that deep...but...I got beaten up, threatened...I had horrible things put in my bed..." Azrael listed all the horrible things that had happened to him.

"Did you tell anyone?" Ryan asked as Azrael nodded.

"I told the warden," Azrael answered as he sighed. "But that just made it worse...the inmates had a habit of finding out who grassed on them and then they get their revenge on them. That's how I got the nick in my ear..." He stated as he pointed at the tear in his ear.

"Ouch..." Ryan uttered as he winced.

"Yeah...it was really painful..." Azrael admitted. "After a while...I learned to just keep my head down...not get into any trouble...but...I was their target for a while...that's when I developed those strange abilities...I don't know how it happened or even why...but...the inmates...they left me alone after that..."

"What happened after that?" Ryan asked wanting to know more about what his friend had been through.

"Nothing much," Azrael answered vaguely, he didn't feel much like answering any more questions. "But I did learn that you can't rely on anyone but yourself...that's how I was able to survive."

"Sounds like a pretty harsh lesson," Ryan stated as Azrael nodded.

"Yeah, it was...but prison is a dog eat dog world," Azrael responded. "You either learn the rules quick or you don't survive. Listen...it's been a long day and I did a lot of fighting and flying to get here so I just wanna go to bed."

"It's only nine..." Ryan stated as he pointed at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Fighting and flying..." Azrael repeated what he had said before. "It takes a lot out of ya."

"Ok..." Ryan stated slightly disappointed, "I understand...I know that you're tired but I'll be up myself in a while."

"Alright...and Ryan thanks for putting me up," Azrael thanked as he gave the fox a grateful nod. "Remember...no one is to know that I've returned...not yet anyway."

"Ok...I won't tell anyone," Ryan promised not wanting to be on the receiving end of Azrael's magic glare and voice again.

"Thanks," Azrael responded before he removed his boots and gloves and got into the camp bed. The bed wasn't really that comfortable but to Azrael it was a lot more comfortable than the prison bed that he had slept in for the last four years was.

Ryan smiled before he left the room and walked down stairs Azrael lay on his back staring at the ceiling smirking to himself. "Rouge is gonna pay for sending me to that hellhole..." Azrael thought to himself before he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the industrial district of Station Square, Team Rebel had pulled up in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Lilith put the brakes on and the three got out of the car and looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ronnie questioned as Twila rubbed her chin.

"Of course it's the right place," Lilith answered as she looked at her team mates. "How many abandoned warehouses in this district can there be?"

"It's a strange place to meet," Twila stated seriously as she stared sceptically at the abandoned warehouse.

"I have to agree with Twila," Ronnie responded as she looked at the warehouse. "What kind of client wants to meet in an abandoned warehouse unless they wanted us to do something dodgy?"

"Look...this client said that they wanted to remain anonymous," Lilith answered as she sighed and shook her head at her two team mates. "They're paying us handsomely for this job when they give it to us, now come on...we're wasting time." She uttered finally before she, Ronnie and Twila walked over to the abandoned warehouse and opened the door.

Lilith, Ronnie and Twila slowly walked inside and looked around. "This client could've picked a better meeting place..." Lilith uttered nervously as she looked at the dust covered crates. "This place is just filled with dust..."

"Hey...you were the one that said we would meet the client here," Ronnie stated as she rolled her eyes at Lilith's obsession with cleanliness. "You're just gonna have to deal with it?"

"Anyone home?" Twila shouted as her voice echoed throughout the empty room. However no one answered.

"Looks like we got the wrong place," Ronnie uttered feeling a little scared. "Maybe we should go home..."

"Go home...but you just got here" a mysterious male voice suddenly spoke causing Ronnie to almost jump out of her skin.

"Yikes!" Ronnie yelled in a frightened tone as she leapt into Twila's arms much to the Echidna's annoyance who immediately dropped the dragon causing her to land on the floor.

"So you're the client," Lilith stated as the three girls walked closer to the source of the voice to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Yes, forgive me for choosing such an out of the way place," the client answered not moving from his spot. "But...I'd rather G.U.N not know that I'm here."

"Who are you?" Ronnie questioned no longer scared of the client. "What's this job about?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a full briefing of the job," the client reassured the girls. "All I ask is that you don't reveal my true identity."

"We can't reveal your true identity if we don't know who you are..." Lilith stated with a slight annoyance in her voice. "But we promise that if you do tell us who you are we won't tell anyone...we're just interested in the job."

"And the money," Ronnie added quickly as her team mates stared at her.

"And the money too," Lilith stated as the client sighed.

"Very well, I shall reveal myself and then I can brief you about this job," the client responded. Team Rebel could hear movement before the client stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was Dr Eggman. Team Rebel gasped when they saw him having heard that he went into hiding for the last four years.

"Well, now that we know each other I can brief you on your job," Eggman stated with grin knowing full well that he had a team of idiots to do his dirty work for him. "With their help I can finally rule the world..." Eggman thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together evilly before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 3 is up, it's a little shorter than any other chapters for any other story I've written but I'm trying to make my chapters shorter. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get round to writing it, I have a good number of other projects on the go.<strong>

**Dr Eggman belongs to Sega.**

**Lilith, Ronnie, Twila, Azrael and Ryan belong to me.**


End file.
